On the run
by Midnyt
Summary: Max is on the run from them. her past is filled with murder and pain, can she save others and herself, or will someone else have to save her? I suck at summeries, and "On the run" is a working title
1. where it begins

Chapter one

This sucks. _This sucks! _THIS SUCKS!

I was going to freak any second now, I could feel it. This room is to small, how can they hold people here?

I looked over to the bars of my cell and saw the guard shaking his head at me. Okay so I'm in jail…for stealing…a car…the president's car. Yea, I know, "Why would you do that? Your bound to get caught." Well I kinda needed to get caught. Yeah, you're probably a bit confused right? (If you said no, that's just too dam bad)

I'm max, and I'm special. Not like stop-eating-the-paste special, but I'm-not-like-you special. And I'm not—like you, I mean. You probably have a bed and a family and friends. I, on the other hand, have me and the cloths on my back.

I'm kinda on the run. But its not the i-hate-my-parents kind of running away—but I'm not too found of my parents—no, I run away to save others, because if I get close to anyone _they_ will kill them.

They always do. They killed my 'rents, my brother, my best friend, and my dog. No one is safe from them. Not even me.

So I've become a gypsy and have been off the radar for the last couple of months. I've been everywhere in the continental U.S.. I am currently in DC and that brings us to the present. I needed cops and somewhere safe to stay.

Because they found me.

And this time they're not killing people close to me.

This time they're gonna kill me.

Or so they think.

**So? This is the first chapter of my first fanfic. I hope it didn't suck. Well I'm going camping on Friday. So ill try to post a new chapter when I get back.**

**Review please.**


	2. and picks up speed

**Ok, chapter 2. lets see if I can do this without screwing up.**

Chapter 2

flash back~

Go, go, _go!_ Stupid feet, move faster. They're right behind you.

Now, most people come to DC to see the sights, or visit a friend or relative. I come to DC to try to avoid that whole _death_ thing.

Apparently I'm not to great at avoiding them—lets just hope that death is easier.

And here I am, running for my life…again. (you gotta love being me)

Somewhere safe, Somewhere safe, Somewhere safe, Somewhere—hello. In front of me was a _huge _white house…_the_ White House. That'll work. Now the only thing I have to figure out is how to get the guards attention.

Let me tell you, these are the _worst_ guards ever. They would not pay attention. I had to drive a car—I found one on the grounds—right at one of them for them to even notice that I was on the property.

Needless to say—but I'm going to say it anyway—the cops were called and I got a free ride in a police car.

~end flashback~

So that's how I ended up here, in 'jail.' I'm actually just in the police station's hold. But I'm still in a cell, so I consider it jail.

Since I'm fourteen and underage the police are now waiting to hear from my parents so they can decide how I am to be punished—they're gonna be waiting a _long _ time.

The cop that was at my cell "guarding" me kept shooting me disapproving glances.

Yeah, yeah, because _you're_ so perfect.

Oh well, I'll be gone by morning.

Whether it's because I breakout, or am kidnapped is the thing I'm worried about.

Well, as the song says, "Whatever will be, will be." So I let my eyes droop and sank into unconsciousness.

A few hours later I was vaguely aware of the police bringing another person into the cell, but I was to far gone to notice much of anything. And I slipped back into the world of dreams.

**Ok, sorry, this one was supposed to be longer but I got confused on how to make it go the way I want it to….yeah it was just a fail. Anyway next chapter will have Fang in it.**


	3. shut up

Chapter 3

Fang's pov

I struggled half-heartedly as the cops led me to my cell.

That's right, _my_ cell. I am a regular here. I have my own cell and know all the guards.

"Ari." I nodded at the guard and entered my cell. Then I turned around at walked right back out. "You suck as a guard," I informed Ari, "there's a girl in my cell."

"Good job Nicky-wicky," he said as though he was speaking to an infant. "You knowz what a goyle **(A/N "girl" in baby talk)** is."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yes I know what a girl is. I want to know what she's doing _in my cell!"_

"Well we couldn't put her in the other cells, there are some freaky guys around here, and she could get hurt or raped or something."

Touché

"well where do you want me to go?"

Just hang in your cell," he shrugged, "there are two beds aren't there?" I nodded. "well then get in there, you're still in trouble." I rolled my eyes at this.

I walked in the cell feeling kinda shaky and trudged over to the second bed—which is across the room from the one the girl was in. Thankfully.

I was nervous for some reason. I have no idea why, I'm never nervous, not with girls, not with drunks, not with thugs, not with my shoes (I have no idea), never.

I blame global warming.

If anything ever goes wrong in your life, blame it on global warming. It's a foul-proof system. You can blame global warming for anything from the economy to why you tripped over a flat surface. Everything is global warming's fault. That is my philosophy.

Back to the present, now I'm sitting on my bed in the cell thinking—now you're all in danger, I'm thinking! I decided that this girl was really pissing me off. She just barged into _my_ cell, took _my_ bed, and just sleeps through all of my inner ranting.

Now is one of the few times in my life that I wish I had one of those cream-filled pies that I could just chuck at her face. But _no_ I'm pie less. Do you know how depressing that is? To be without a pie? Very.

"Sooooo," I began when I couldn't take the silence anymore, "What's she in for?" I asked Ari gesgring at the unconscious girl across from me.

"Who, Max?" Max, isn't that a guy's name?

"No the tooth fairy."

"Oh, she took a tooth without leaving money. She solicited teeth from children."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Ok, well what's Max in for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Um, actually I would."

"Well it's weird," he began and gave Max's sleeping form a confused look, "It was like she wanted us to catch her, she didn't even try to resist arrest." Hmm, that's odd. "She was joy ridding."

Well that's not a very cool thing to be caught for. She should have robbed a bank or somthin'.

"In the president's car."

Oh, well that's…oh.

"hmm, well…that's a new one."

"Yeah, and she was like driving in front of the guards. Like she was begging to get arrested."

I was about to respond, but the girl—Max—began to stir.

**WOO-HOO! That was a decently lengthed chapter hm? Anyway what do you guys think of fangs point of view? Review please.**


	4. ARI! shame!

**Okay so it turns out that the chapters look way longer on my computer than they actually are, so I'm gonna try to fix that, but if the chapters are still to short just tell me and I'll try to make 'em longer.**

Fangs pov

Max opened her eyes and emediatly jumped out of the bed, cott, thing. She took a fighting stance and examined her surroundings.

She slowly let he balled fists fall. But she kept them curled up like she was about to punch someone.

Her gaze landed on me and I wanted to srink to the size of an ant and **(AH! To many ans!) **runaway screaming bloody murder.

But I'm Fang, I'm too badass for that.

So I stared back at her and her gaze—if possible—hardened.

Trust me on this, on the inside I'm cowering in a corner, I'm quaking in the boots that I'm not whering, I am seriously scared of this chick.

"Who are you?" She barked at me.

And a hello to you too.

"I am….someone." **(Sorry I'm on youtube watching the saw XII trailer by nigahiga, I think I spelled that wrong, and so I made fang say that.)**

She rolled her eyes, "No shit Sherlock. Seriously, _who are you."_ She growled

And on that happy note.

"Well since you asked so nicely." If looks could kill I'd be dead right now.

Max looked murderous. Her hand twitched like she was going to slug me.

But the, suddenly, Max smiled. "You know what? You're alright." She stuck her hand out for me to shake.

I walked over to her and clasped her hand.

Then atleast five things happened before I could blink.

First Max 's smile turned mocking, then her other hand held my hand in her other one, then she flipped me over her back, I landed with an "ooph" on the floor as the wind was knocked out of me. Then Max's foot was on my chest and she was smirking above me.

"What the F—"

"LANGUAGE!" Max shouted at me. 

"Like I give a s—"

"Nicolas! That is no was to speak around a lady!"

How the hell does she know my name?

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Smooth fang, real smooth.

"The same way you know mine." She replied coolly.

How does she know, that I know her name? (does that question make any since?)

**(incase that was confusing, she was awake and pretending to be asleep)**

"Oh, and you need to stop cussing. Broaden your vocabulary so you can shout legitimate insults at someone."

How does someone respond to a comment like that?

I, for once, couldn't think of any wittiy comebacks to throw at her so I just stood there like an idiot… **(yeah, I was gonna end it but I remembered that whole too short chapters thing so…)**

…until Ari poked his head in and asked, "Are you two done flirting yet?"

Flirting? What was he talking about? I'm yelling at her. How is that flirting?

Okay, so I'm thinking Ari had an alterer motive when he put Max in this cell. **(Just getting that hm fang?)**

"We are _not _flirting!" I shouted at him.

Max just stood there.

Well aren't you just _so_ much help. I thought.

Ari laughed "are you sure? It sounded like flirting to me."

Max finaly spoke. Thankyou! "Sounded like shouting to me." She shrugged, "But whatever floats your boat pal." **(I HATE that saying!)**

There was an awkward silence.

"So, when can I leave?" Max asked.

"When our parents come and pick you up."

Max snorted. "And if they don't?"

**Was that one longer? **

**Review please! It helps me figure out what the heck I'm doing =)**


	5. oh, come on!

Chapter 5

Max's pov

"If they don't come, you won't leave." That's what you think.

"Huh, well do you have the time?" yep, that's me; swav Max.

"I don't have a watch…Fang?"

"Um, about three a.m. why?"

"Just wondering." I went and plopped on my "bed" and shut my eyes. I decided an hour would be long enough. And I slept.

-~-~-~-~ONE HOUR LATER~-~-~-~-

I woke up silently and went to check the guard, asleep. This was almost too easy.

I pulled a paperclip out of my pocket and began picking the lock. Once it was unlocked I opened it carefully trying to keep the aging metal from creaking. I didn't work. Behind me I heard someone say, "What are you doing?"

Oh, shit.

"Um…getting a taco." Let it be known that Maximum ride, when under pressure, I a horrible liar.

"You won't get very far you know," at my questioning glance Fang continued, "They have cameras all over the place.

Well [insert swear word of your choice here]

Now not only will the be after me, but they'll also kill Fang. Great.

I grabbed Fang's hand and said, "Come on!"

The urgency in my voice must have registered, because he followed.

Unfortunately, me being, well me. There were people outside waiting. Perfect, just what I need (note sarcasm)

There were three goons waiting for us, which I immediately named Jim, Bob, and Stupid.

Bob, a thick-muscled heavyset man drew a baseball bat from the folds of his long coat. "You're dead missy, you want to die slow or all at once?"

"Yo," Jim cried, "she don't get to chose." He pulled out a crowbar and advanced menacingly.

As Jim brandished his crowbar, I attacked. I grabbed Jim's crowbar in my left hand as it came down toward my head. Stupid, on my right, cursed, and swung his balled fist, knuckles bristling with sharp-edged rings, aiming for my ribs.

I deflected the blow from Stupid, stepped forward and slammed my elbow into Stupid's sternum. He went down clawing at his chest.

Bob cursed and, dropping his bat, pulled out a switchblade. He lunged at me and I stepped into the attack, delivering a short, sharp blow to the inside of Bob's wrist. The switchblade fell to the concrete. I kicked it and it skittered away.

I hooked my left foot behind the thug's ankle and lifted up. He fell on his back, turned over and scrambled away.

I yanked the crowbar out of Jim's grip. He pulled out a gun and aimed it straight at me.

Well crap. I didn't have time to think. I just acted. With deadly accuracy, I flung the crowbar, striking the thug between his eyes. He staggered, crying out, and his gun went flying.

I punched him in his abdomen and he went down.

I leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear, "Tell your boss to back off. I don't wat any part of that. Just leave me the hell alone!"

Jim nodded franticly and ran off.

"Well that was fairly nerve-racking," I said to no one in particular.

"You're tellin' me." I heard from behind me.

I turned, oh yeah, Fang.

Well my day just keeps on getting better doesn't it?

**So what do you guys think of the action?**

**Review please! I really appreciate it. =)**


	6. Crap

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! For me atleast=) okay peoples, I'm sorry if my characters don't seem to have quite the same characteristicts as james pattersons maximum ride novels. But hey, I tried. Enjoy.**

On the run

Chapter 6

Fang's pov

I just watched Max beat the crap outta those guys. I felt kinda bad that I didn't even try to help, but she seemed to have a pretty good hand on it.

"Well that was fairly nerve-racking," Max didn't seem to be addressing anyone in particular, and she was facing away from me.

"You're tellin' me." Was my brilliant response.

Max turned to me and her eyes widened in shock. They seemed to be asking "did you see any of that?"

I nodded at Max and she groaned. "Great, this is just so friggin' great," she was mumbling.

"So…"

"Look, I'm in kind of a hurry here." She said, irritated. I razed my eyebrows at her. She sighed, "okay, I know I'm acting like a bitch, but I seriously need to go." She was shifting from foot to foot, ready to make a run for it.

She began to back away slowly, and I grabbed her wrist. I put her hands behind her back and pulled a pair of handcuffs from my back pocket; I cuffed her hands and began reciting her rights. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can, and will be held against you. You have the right to an attorney—"

"What the crap?"

"You're under arrest…again."

"Why the hell…?"

"You broke out of prison." She was staring at me like I was insain, "And you kidknapped an officer."

She looked dumbfounded at the idea of me being an officer. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." 

"Is that even Legal?"

"Being an age is legal, yes." She gave me an exasperated look, "Okay, okay, yes, it is—wait, why am I telling you this?"

"Oh, I have that affect on people." She muttered so quietly that I barely caught the words.

"O-kaay," She was scanning the streets through her perverseal **(A/NI hope that's the right word, I know its spelled wrong, I'm not good at spelling) **vision, looking for an opening. "Don't even think about it." I told her, "You'll never be able to get away…alive."

"Well isn't that encouraging."

I fanned and elderly voice, "I don't need your sarcasm young lady." I wagged my finger sternly.

"Okay, what do you want?" she asked impatintly

"Well lets just get right to it then, I want you **(A/N not like that you perverts! Oh well Max thought the same thing so I guess its okay)**"

"Look buddy," Max looked like she was about to kick me in a place that guys do not like to be kicked in (must I say more?). I backed up a few feet, out of kicking range.

"No, no, not like that!" I was shaking my head vigorously. "I mean I want you to be an operative."

Max just stared at me for a second. "Well now that that's all cleared up." I don't think she is ever without a sarcastic comeback.

"Whatever, it's either jail, or work with us."

At the mention of multiple people Max's interest peaked. Who else will I be working with?"

"Well for that I'll have to ask that you trust me."

"What on earth would make you think that I would trust you? You have my hands behind my back in metal chains! I don't think that it's possible for me to trust you."

I just looked at her, offering no other alternatives.

"Okay, how about if you promise, promise you wont hurt me."

Just a promise. "Yeah, sure, I promise." She was shaking her head and her eyes said 'that's not enough.' "What else do you want me to do?"

She sat down on the ground and pulled both of her handcuffed hands under her feet until they were in front of her. Then she stood up again and opened her hand to reveal a small engraved switchblade. Why hadn't they taken that from her when she interred the holding cell?

She maneuvered the knife until she had cut a shallow slice in her palm. Then she dropped the knife and kicked it over to me. I picked it up and looked at her like she was crazy. She gave me a look that said 'maybe I am, but I'm still alive. And I plan on staying that way.'

I sighed and cut a very small portion of the flesh on my hand, enough that the blood would flow, but not so much as to make the wound gush blood.

I walked over to Max and grabbed her bleeding hand with my own, causing the chain on the handcuffs to clank. Her gash was deeper than my own but in no way faitel.

"Repeat after me," I nodded weakly, what had happened to this girl to where she inflicted pain upon herself to avoid getting hurt. "I Nicolas…what's your last name?"

Now I was really tempted to say 'I Nicolas what's-your-last-name' but I didn't I'm too mature for that…barely. "Martinez, Nicolas Martinez." **(A/N I'm not good with thinking of last names, sorry)**

She nodded and I said, "I Nicolas Martinez."

"Promise, no _swear___that I will not harm Maximum in any way, while she is in my presence."

I repeated. She nodded her head; I pulled my hand away from hers. She struggled with the handcuffs, moving her hands this way and that until her hands were free of the metal restraints.

"Could you always do that?" I asked her in bewilderment. She nodded and took her switchblade from me; I had been clutching it in my no-injured hand.

"Okay," Max began, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Oh, not far." Down the street at a matter of fact.

She nodded. I turned holding onto her arm to make sure she didn't make a break for it. She followed along only slightly behind me.

Once we got to the house/headquarters when we had meetings, I unlocked the door and lead Max inside and took her into the kitchen and handed her a cold drink.

I left her in the kitchen and made my way to the living room and got out my phone. I dialed quickly, not even half a ring before someone picked up the other line. "Boss, I have something," I pondered it for a split second, "Interesting to discuss with you. Can you call the others and have them all come over for a meeting?" the other line answered in the affirmative. Both lines hung up.

My house is always the meeting place because it's in the middle of the town and that makes it hard to miss things. And everyone knew where I lived. Some of the other's addresses are confidential and many aren't aware if the others even have homes. So my house was voted the favorite and since then has always been the meeting place.

I peaked into the kitchen through one of those handy little windows that connect to the living room **(A/N if you've ever seen **_**Drake and Josh**_** they have this kind of window)** but Max was nowhere to be seen. Oh, crap! Did she run away?

I ran into the kitchen to be certain and saw a disturbing sight.

Max was on the ground in a puddle of blood, her own. The gash on her hand had opened and gotten larger when she took off the handcuffs, now she was lying unconscious on my kitchen floor in her own blood. Perfect.

**Yes your hand can bleed that much if you have a deep enough wound. I hope you guys liked it! Please please please review!**


	7. where the hell am I?

**So last chapter was kind of weird, but I'm just making all this up so…yeah.**

Chapter..7?

Max's Pov

Damn I feel like shit. My whole body ached.

Well isn't this just a perfect situation?

"Are you sure she's alive?" a gruff voice asked to my right. Since I knew nothing of what was going on and had just become conscious I decided to fain sleep. And since I didn't know who the voice belonged to, I decided to call him Gruffy. Ain't it an awesome name?

"Yeah, I guess so, I mean she had a pulse last I checked." Another guy answered, his voice was very faintly hoarse, like he had been a serious smoker at some point in his life, so—obviously—I named him Smoky.

"Maybe you should check again," a very nervous voice, this one so timid it could only belong to someone weak and frail. Someone I could snap like a twig. A nerd no doubt (**no offence intended to anyone, trust me, I'm a nerd)**.

I heard the rustling of cloths and footsteps approaching my resting place, I think I'm lying on a couch, can't be sure though. I tried to be as still as I could, but when rough, calloused fingers pushed into my neck, I snapped. My eyes were open in an instant, I grabbed the intruding hand and shoved my thumb nail into the small space between the two veins in his wrist (if you flex your wrist you can see them, it helps if you bend your wrist toward you).

A stream of cuss words came flowing out of Smokey's mouth.

"Well, she's alive." I heard someone murmur behind me. I jumped and dropped Smokey's wrist like a potato.

The moment I dropped his arm, Smokey leapt at me. I raised my forearm in time to block his knee, but I felt the jolt tremble up my arm to my shoulder. We traded punishing blows, clever feints, and defensive blocks. For each move Smokey employed, I had the perfect counter and vice versa.

We moved across the living room as I gave way, until we passed under the archway that separated the living room from the kitchen. Once there, Smokey grabbed a cleaver and swung it down at me. Dodging away from the lethal arc, I reached for a wooden block that held several carving knives. Smokey brought the cleaver down on the countertop, missing my fingers by less than an inch. Now he blocked the way to the knifes, swinging the cleaver back and forth like a scythe reaping wheat.

By now I was at the sink. Snatching a plate from a drying rack I hurled it like a Frisbee, forcing Smokey to duck out of the way. As the plate shattered against the wall behind him, I withdrew a carving knife like a sword out of its scabbard. Steel clashed against steel, until I used the knife to stab directly at Smokey's stomach. He brought the cleaver down on precisely the place that I held the knife and I had to let go.

The knife was the only sound in the room as it clanked down on the ground.

Smokey leaned in and whispered, "I win."

Then, get this, he bursts out laughing! Who the hell does this guy think he is? The jackass.

I heard a door bang and looked over, which was useless because I was on the ground, in the kitchen and the door was in the hallway off the living room.

"What's so funny?" a vaguely familiar voice asked.

I rose to my feet and stormed into the living room, the moment I entered the room however, cheers erupted.

Okay then..?

I looked up and saw a boy in the hallway, our eyes met.

His eyes were so dark and mysterious, but at the same time kind and warm.

In those implaceable eyes there was a void darker than a starless night.

I guess I had been staring at him for a while because applause broke out again and I flushed, which only made the cheers become louder.

"Oh, shut up," the boy mumbled.

I looked at the ground reluctantly, what the hell is wrong with this picture? I, Maximum Ride, am embarrassed, by a _boy._ What the _f_.

The boy, Nicolas I think, cleared his throat. "So what was so funny? I go to the bathroom and everybody laughs."

"Oh nothing much, it's just your girlfriend here is feisty." What did I name that guy again?...Guffy?

I heard Nick, 'Nicolas' is too long, mutter something along the likes of "Not my girlfriend." You got that right buddy.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I like her." Smokey intoned, but he said the end in a rush so it sounded like "Iliker"

I took an involuntary step back, all these people are starting to give me the willies. (I couldn't think of anything else, sue me. *note sarcasm*)

Some of the guys *cough* Smokey and Gruffy *cough* laughed, while Nick and nerd guy, (I never named him did I? Hmm Smarts, that's his new name) looked apologetic.

"Um, look I don't mean to be rude or anything (well, maybe I do, but still) but why am I here? Oh, and where exactly is here?" I looked at the people in the room expectantly. I swear, if any of you laugh I will rip your head off.

When no one answered I looked directly at Nick and said, "Look Nicolas, I don't give a shit about what the hell's going on, just tell me where the door is."

Once again the whole room burst out in laughter, these people are really starting to piss me off.

"Yeah _Nicolas_ show her the door." Smokey spat out between fits of giggles. Have you ever seen a grown, buff man giggle? I have. It's pretty scary.

"What's so funny about his name?"

"No one calls him that unless they're teasing him." Smarts spoke up.

I decided I like him, at least _he_ answers my questions. I gave him a small smile and walked over to the couch he was sitting on. I sat down and he suddenly became extremely interested in his shoes.

"Well, I don't have a problem with her joining." Gruffy said in a big guy voice. I guess he was the big cheese here. Wait, what am I joining?

**Yeah, this one was short and a complete filler. Well, If anyone wants to read my random babbleings go to the URL and type in: .com**

**Well that's all for now. Please review.**


End file.
